Letters, and Other Means of Communication
by RikaHP
Summary: With families seperated by a galaxy, how does everyone cope, and is there any hope for them at all if they won't be able to even write to each other? This is AU from mid season 7, and it exists in the same universe as A New Beginning.
1. A Rumor

I don't own etc, etc, etc

It seems I've been inspired this week. This exists in the same universe as A New Beginning, but you don't have to read that to get this. This actually starts before that, I hope to eventually bring it to that point.

I still don't have a beta, please excuse any roughness around the edges.

I do my research, but I do take some liberties here and there. If you see any glaring mistakes they may or may not be on purpose, but feel free to point them out. While I'm on the subject of research, this story never would have come to be without the aid of two sites, Janet's Star Trek: Voyager website and the Star Trek: Voyager Lower Decks website.

A little back-story so you aren't completely confused: The storyline goes AU some time mid to late season 7, pre-that nasty relationship thing with Chakotay and Seven, post-everything else. This is maybe a year after the point where it goes AU.

* * *

Dear Alisia, 

Since we have established contact, I have begun to miss your heart and steadfastness even more. I was never meant for Starfleet, and I am surer of that everyday, no matter how much I've learned over the last seven years. I am often reminded of how we were as kids; how you always followed the rules and got me out of more scrapes than I care to remember, and how I could never seem to stay out of trouble. Those times seem even further away than thirty thousand light years and a handful of misunderstandings. I am more than happy we can finally put that behind us. I find myself being almost glad to be stuck on this ship for that very reason.

Everyone on this ship has lost family, whether we came from Starfleet or the Maquis, but it feels so much harder knowing that the only family member I have left in the whole galaxy is on the other side of that galaxy. This last week their have been rumors floating amongst the crew about losing our contact for an extended period of time. I hope it isn't true, but like everything else on this ship, I've come to expect things to go wrong at some point. I don't want to lose you when we've only just begun to be family again.

Sometimes I wish you could be here with me. I wish I could share some of our better times with you. My roommate, Marta, and I have been participating in a hoverball tournament with several other crewmembers. She makes an able partner, and she's a good friend, but you and I always paired so well together. Marta has been pushing me to try a date with one of the security officers, Ryan. I have not decided yet whether I want to. At first everyone on board went a little crazy with dating, and then once the shock wore off it stopped. Now with so many years behind and so many still ahead people are beginning to realize we can't leave our lives on hold forever. People have been pairing off quite a lot lately. There have been three marriages and two babies born so far (with another two on the way!) I don't know if I'm ready for dating yet though. Our cook Neelix (who I've told you about before), told me that there was no harm in going on a date, but I'm still not sure. Maybe you can offer an outsider's point of view.

My commanding officer, Lieutenant Torres, has recently returned from maternity leave. I haven't decided yet whether that's a good thing. She's a pretty amazing engineer and whole lot smarter than I am, and I admit she's a lot easier to work with than the B'Elanna Torres I knew back in the Maquis, but she's still a far cry from a pushover. Right now she's itching to get things back under her control after being away for so long, and she is a little more forceful with her orders and a little quicker to temper than she normally is on a day to day basis. Thankfully I don't spend too much time under her direct supervision. Lieutenant Carey and Lieutenant Nicoletti seem to know how to handle her most of the time.

You seemed a bit down in your last letter. I know you said that ending things with Tylan was for the best, but are you sure you aren't a little more upset than you are letting on? It's hard not being able to see you face to face, so that I can judge for myself. If you don't want to talk about it than I understand, but remember that no matter how far we are apart, I'm still your sister and I'm here for you if you need me.

I hope to hear from you again soon, and pray that those rumors I heard aren't true.

Love,

Isabella

Dear Isabella,

You are a lot more perceptive than I remember you being. The last time I wrote you I had just seen Tylan for the first time since we broke up. As much as I still feel that it was a good decision, it was not easy to see him again so soon. We fell apart a long time ago, and I know I was only holding on to him because I thought I had no one else, but it's still painful to see him. I am doing better now, and I will avoid seeing him again until the pain lessens a little more. I am glad, though, to have your support.

With such a big change in my life, I seem to be looking at everything else to see if it too should be changed. I have been mired so long in the familiar that I never saw how dissatisfied I truly was. My job rarely brings me the enjoyment that it used to, and while I still whole-heartedly believe in Starfleet and the Federation, I have considered requesting a transfer to something aboard a ship. Perhaps a change in scenery will help bring me satisfaction. I only hesitate because it might make it harder to stay in touch with you.

Please don't blame me, but I sometimes envy you. I know there are many difficult things for you and the crew out there, but you have so many opportunities as well. My life has been very dull since the war ended, and really even before that. I've been at a desk job for more than five years. I don't know the person who works in the office next to mine. I have few friends, and I rarely go out, especially now that I have ended things with Tylan. Even before that, there was little excitement in my life. We were like an old married couple, but we had lost all of the passion. You have friends, and excitement, and I know you struggle with the Starfleet lifestyle, but I also know your determination. I imagine your superiors think much higher of you than you realize. I suppose the grass is always greener though.

I will definitely be praying that those rumors aren't true. I haven't heard anything here, but then they rarely tell us anything. I couldn't imagine losing you again. As for your affairs of the heart, I would encourage you to give it a shot. After all it really is just a date. I know why you hesitate, but your friends are right.

I remember us playing hoverball very well. We were very good together, but I'm sure Marta is better then you think if she is an"able partner". I also remember your competitive streak, and you would not describe her so if she were not at least as good as I was. I wish sometimes I could be there with you as well. I would love to meet all of the people you describe. I pray everyday for some miracle to get you home faster.

Love,

Alisia

Dear Alisia,

I have awful news. The Captain has just told us the rumors are true. Due to the area of space we are about to enter, it is unlikely we will have contact with the alpha quadrant for the next few years. Our astrometrics and the people at Pathfinder believe it will be at least five years and could be up to ten before we establish contact again. They think we will lose contact within the next six months.

Everyone is devastated. We have all been so much more positive and upbeat since we established regular contact. To lose it again for so long seems like the worst kind of punishment the universe could give us.

I don't know how to take this news. My heart hurts at the thought of not being able to speak to you again for so long, and I don't think the news has really sunk in yet. I still feel like it can't possibly true, like there must be some mistake.

I have nothing else for now.

Isabella

Dear Isabella,

Your letter reached me with a heavy heart. Like you, I don't feel it has sunk in yet.

I have been trying to find out more from Starfleet, but so far I have been very unsuccessful. They've been pretty mute about it, but there is supposed to be an official announcement sometime today.

There were other Voyager family members waiting for news with me, it seems they all got letters like yours. We are not the only ones who feel such dread at the loss of contact as I'm sure you know. The only comfort I have had so far is to know there are others here who, like me, feel their whole lives rest with a ship on the other side of the galaxy.

It just can't be true.

Love,

Alisia

Dear Alisia,

Life on Voyager has been very subdued since we received the news. What's worse is I heard Lieutenant Torres talking with Lieutenant Carey today. This ship has been a long way and through a whole lot more than it was meant to before a refit and it was due for one two years ago. Things aren't looking good for us right now. We always have to worry about energy shortages and running out of some material or another that we need to run the ship, but if the ship stops working properly because it needs new parts and we can't get them, then I don't know how we will ever get home.

I'm so worried, and I've seen the Captain and the senior staff, they are under a lot of stress right now. It's hard to see how things could get better again. We've been so lucky so many times. I always wonder when our luck will run out. I'm afraid that this time it might be it.

Love,

Isabella

Dear Isabella,

I have been spending a lot more time with some of the other families since we got the news. I have been trying to drudge up any news I could with the help of Elena Gibson (her husband is Crewman Patrick Gibson), and Sarah Carey (wife of your Lieutenant Carey) has invited me over a few times, but like our families, our hearts just aren't in it right now. We are all so worried for you and the ship.

I know how hard it must be for you right now, but I want you to try to look at things positively. My hope is that that famous luck of Voyager's will return soon. It must seem to make everything else worse to see your captain so stressed, but try not to let it affect you too much. From what you've told me she's a good captain, she will do all she can to solve these problems.

If I find out anything else, I will of course let you know, but Elena thinks that you all are more likely to find out anything real before we will. I don't want to think badly of Starfleet, but it is very frustrating. I'm glad to have someone else to talk to about this here.

Even if you don't have any news please keep writing as much as possible. The only comfort the families have is to hear from you.

Love,

Alisia

Dear Alisia,

Even with so little news, things seem to have brightened a little. We are a determined crew. Everyone is still a little down, but the air of complete despair seems to have dissipated. We are all willing to do what's needed to get us through, now we just need someone to think of a plan.

There has been some news, though I don't know if you heard yet, but apparently the Captain has been trying to get a lot of things approved ever since we've had contact. Starfleet had been sluggish until now, but with a deadline so near, they seem to have finally approved a whole lot of promotions.

My friend Sam Wildman (remember the holo-images I sent of her and her daughter Naomi) got promoted to Lieutenant JG, and she was named head of the science department. No one has had that title since Voyager lost its science head when it first came to the delta quadrant. I was so proud of her. She's not had it easy being the only mom on board until recently. Naomi's growing really fast, and everyone on board adores her. Sam has been pretty happy since she got the news.

I spoke to Patrick Gibson the other day. We're on the same shift and the structural engineering crew have been working in the main engineering for the last few days. He was glad to hear his wife was connecting with other Voyager families. He said Elena didn't know any 'fleet people until they met.

I cancelled my date with Ryan. I know what you're going to say, but I really think this whole thing was a sign that maybe I should wait just a little before I try dating. Things are just too uncertain to bother with something so trivial. He understood too, he said maybe we could try once things settled down.

Lieutenant Torres has been very stressed lately and we've all been doing the best we can to help her (and avoid her when necessary). Miral, her new daughter has colic, and some of the warp coils keep cropping up with some problem or another. Joe is the best at soothing her nerves especially since he knows about colicky babies, and when he fails Lieutenant Paris can normally drop in and steal her away for a meal. All of us in engineering hope Miral gets better soon, but even more we hope the warp coils will stop acting up.

Hopefully some of this more mundane news will put you at ease. I will try to write often because I know your letters help soothe me, and I hope mine do the same.

Love,

Isabella

* * *

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

**From:** The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Promotions

This is official notice that all requested promotions have been formally approved. In the case of any of the former Maquis this is provisional until legal status is confirmed.

Promotions granted are as follows:

Lieutenant Tuvok, Lieutenant Commander

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Full Lt.

Lieutenant Tom Paris, Full Lt.

Lieutenant Joe Carey, Full Lt.

Ensign Harry Kim, Lt. J.G.

Ensign Samantha Wildman, Lt. J.G.

Ensign Andrea Lang, Lt. J.G.

Ensign Vorik, Lt. J.G.

Ensign Tarrah Brooks, Lt. J.G.

Crewman Meghan Delaney, Ensign

Crewman Emmeline Jor, Ensign

* * *

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

**From:** The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Crewmember known as Seven of Nine

Your former Borg crewmembers will have to go through official channels, but the board has granted them provisional federation status under the umbrella of Starfleet. Your former Borg crewmember known as Seven of Nine is granted the provisional status of Ensign should she choose to accept. As per your request she will now be officially known as Ensign Annika Hansen on all Starfleet records

* * *

Dear Isabella, 

Sarah told me about Joe's promotion. She was very excited. It's nice that those finally came through right when everyone needed some good news. Sarah's boys are so very proud for their father. I can't help but be happy for them. They haven't gotten much good news over the last few years.

Everyone here is trying to ignore the fact that every day is just a little closer to when we lose contact. None of us are ready to give up hope yet, and until there is no other choice we are putting it out of our minds.

Your mundane news is not so mundane here. I love hearing about your life there, and I'm glad life is resuming for your crew. I am disappointed you cancelled your date, but I understand.

Sarah was happy to hear about Joe helping out Lieutenant Torres. She said that that is the kind of person Joe is, and that he certainly knows about colicky babies because he had sat up many a night with theirs. We've been sharing many of our letters because it's nice to learn all we can about what it's like there.

I still haven't figured out what to do about my job. I've put any major decision making on hold until things are more settled, but it is more and more frustrating each day to stay in a job that is so unfulfilling.

I can't begin to explain how much of a comfort your letters are to me, please continue to write as often as you can.

Love,

Alisia

Dear Alisia,

I have spent much of the last few days cross training in astrometrics. The captain has been adamant about cross training since the beginning, and I understand that it's a good practice on our isolated and small ship, but I hate working in astrometrics. I don't care if that department lost half of its members tomorrow, I would not volunteer to transfer. Part of the problem is that working with Ensign Hansen (Seven of Nine's new designation) is an exercise in frustration. I also just plain don't like it. Give me a sensor array to repair, and I'll be happy, but I don't want to analyze the data that it brings in. I'll be happy to be back in Engineering tomorrow, though I will miss the Delaney sisters. Meghan is great to talk to and Jenny is a riot. They've helped the last few days pass a little easier.

Marta and I won the hoverball tournament. She agrees with you about my competitive streak, but says she doesn't mind. We weren't sure we would get to finish the tournament for a while there. The holodecks were offline for a few weeks, but they finally got them back up and running a few days ago.

Lieutenant Torres has been a little less stressed, so engineering has been a lot more upbeat. Tom Paris stopped by one day to chat and said that Miral has been feeling a lot better. It seems she beat the Warp coils, they're still acting up. It's hard not to worry about all the parts that we need replaced, but I'm trying.

I agree with Sarah Carey, Joe really is a good person. Lieutenant Torres really was the best person for Chief (she really is that brilliant), but I'm very glad she has Joe as her second in command. They make a good team, her brilliance and his steadiness. You can let Sarah know how respected and liked her husband is on this ship. Most of us don't know what we'd do without him.

I'm so glad that you have someone to talk to and spend time with. I was very worried about you last month, but you seem a lot happier now. I'm sure when things are more settled you will figure out what to do about your job.

There have been some strange rumors floating about. People think that Starfleet may have a plan, but no one seems to have a clear idea what that might be. Some of the speculation is pretty wild. I almost hope for once that rumors are right; a plan would be a great boost to moral right now.

Your letters are a comfort to me also, and I am glad to share my life with you. Hopefully we'll know more soon.

Love,

Isabella


	2. Pardons All Around

I don't own etc, etc, etc.

I still don't have a beta, please excuse any roughness around the edges.

I do my research, but I do take some liberties here and there. If you see any glaring mistakes they may or may not be on purpose, but feel free to point them out. While I'm on the subject of research, this story never would have come to be without the aid of two sites, Janet's Star Trek: Voyager website and the Star Trek: Voyager Lower Decks website.

A little back-story so you aren't completely confused: The storyline goes AU some time mid to late season 7, pre-that nasty relationship thing with Chakotay and Seven, post-everything else. This is maybe a year after the point where it goes AU.

**

* * *

To:** Captain Kathryn Janeway

**From**: The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Legal status of crewmembers formally known as the Maquis

All former Maquis members aboard the USS Voyager are cleared of any charges acquired before this date, excluding those listed as follows:

Commander Chakotay

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres-Paris

Lieutenant Michael Ayala

Ensign Belsen Tabor

Crewman Peter O'Donnell

The officers listed are still pending due to some concerns; they will be updated further of their status as soon as possible.

Please extend our offer of a commission at their current rank aboard Voyager with all of the duties and privileges of that rank. All commissions are eligible for renegotiation once you reach home should they wish it.

* * *

**To**: Admiral Hagan 

**CC**: Admiral Owen Paris

**From**: Captain Kathryn Janeway

**Regarding**: Lieutenant Thomas Paris

I have received no news from the Parole board about the resolution of legal status for my crewmember Lieutenant Paris. I am requesting that you inquire into this situation for me.

* * *

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

**From**: The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Legal status of crewmember known as Lieutenant Thomas Paris

The parole board has concluded that Lieutenant Paris has fulfilled all requirements for rehabilitation. He is officially released and returned to full federation citizen status.

Starfleet would like to officially offer a commission to the officer known as Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris to be reinstated at the level of Lieutenant Junior Grade as he was when he officially left. Should he accept all promotions granted by his commanding officer, Captain Kathryn Janeway, are approved.

* * *

Dear Tom, 

The last holoimages you sent of B'Elanna and Miral are adorable. I have been delighting the family with them and the tales from your and B'Elanna's letters. Mom is very proud of her newest daughter and grandchild. Aunt Linny (you know how she is) has been a little rude about Miral's heritage, but Mom and Dad put her in her place. When you make it home your children will have some pretty fierce protectors in our parents. I hope that that will help put B'Elanna's mind at ease some.

We just heard the news about your pardon and commission. We all are so very happy and proud for you! Dad has been walking around on cloud nine. I heard Dad tell Mom that Admiral Hagan came to tell him personally as soon as he found out. Voyager is lucky to have Admiral Hagan as their liaison. Dad says he is fair minded and not too quick to judge. What Dad means is that he won't let some of the other Admirals sway him from what he thinks is right, and Dad's right, you are lucky. The promotions and things that have been going through have put the more conservative types in a hissy. I imagine that someone is going to make a real fuss soon, though I hope it isn't before most of your crew's legal status has been settled.

I have some fantastic news from the family. Moira's pregnant! Her and Dylan have been trying for a while now, but she found out for sure yesterday. I have included holoimages of my boys and her non-existent bump for later comparison.

We've had so much good news lately in the family that I've been hoping that that will extend to include this whole communication problem. When Dad talks about it, he doesn't sound very positive, which worries me. We're all keeping our fingers crossed.

Say hello to B'Elanna and give Miral a kiss from us!

Love,

Cath

Dear Isabella,

Elena thinks that there might be something that they've found out, but that they aren't releasing to the public yet. She said her contacts at pathfinder have been acting strange lately. She's trying to best to get to the bottom of it, and most of us are trying not to get our hopes up to high.

I'm glad Marta is a good friend to you, and that she doesn't mind your competitive streak. I of all people can remember how difficult you are to live with. Tell her she has my sympathies.

Sarah was grateful to hear your words of praise for her husband. She said to thank you for the compliment on his behalf, and that she's glad he is appreciated. Her boys, Hunter and Joey, wanted to thank you as well. They think the world of their dad even though it's been so long since they've seen him. Joey barely remembers him from before Voyager disappeared. I'm glad we can all write to each other even if it's just for now. At least they've had the chance to get to know their dad again.

I am very grateful to have people I can talk to and share this with. I spend more and more time with other Voyager families, and all of us are happy to have each other because we all understand. That reminds me, Admiral Paris stopped me the other day to talk. It seems even he wants to talk to other family members who have someone on Voyager. It's a very strange thing to be stopped to talk to by an Admiral. I don't have much contact with the higher ups. I didn't even realize that he knew who I was at first.

If you hear anything let us know.

Love,

Alisia

* * *

**To**: Captain Janeway 

**CC**: Cr. Jim Boylan, Cr. Jeff Carlson, Cr. Chell, Cr. Kenneth Dalby, En. Abbot Doyle, Cr. Tavik Gerron, En. Golwat, Cr. Mariah Henley, En. Moira Jackson, Cr. Alexander Jarvin, Cr. Emmeline Jor, Cr. Isabella Orlando, Cr. Nikolai Yosa

**From**: The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Please forward to the crewmembers listed.

You have been officially cleared of all charges. We would like to offer a commission at your current rank aboard Voyager with all of the duties and privileges of that rank. All commissions are eligible for renegotiation once you reach home should you wish it.

Please give your answer to your captain.

* * *

Dear Alisia, 

I have wonderful news. You may have heard through your own broadcasts, but we've been pardoned. I'm so relieved right now I don't know what to say. I'm officially Starfleet now, as amazing as that is. Captain Janeway even presented us each with Starfleet pips once we accepted the offer.

The only disappointment to this news is that there were a few of my former Maquis crewmembers who haven't been pardoned yet including our first officer and Lieutenant Torres. We've all tried to not be too exuberant in our excitement because we know it must be hard for them to still not know.

I don't have time to write more right now, I want this to get out today, but I hope things are going well for you.

Love,

Isabella

* * *

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

**From**: The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Legal status of crewmembers formally known as the Maquis

The board has come to a decision on the officers listed as follows:

Commander Chakotay

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres-Paris

Lieutenant Michael Ayala

Ensign Belsen Tabor

Crewman Peter O'Donnell

These officers are sentenced to seven years of rehabilitation to be served concurrently with their time on Voyager. According to our calculations, their time is considered served and we would like to extend a commission at their current rank with all its duties and privileges. All commissions are eligible for renegotiation once you reach home should they wish it.

* * *

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

**From**: The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Legal status of crewmembers formally of the USS Equinox

A Communications Link will be established on a date to be provided in the attached file for the official court-martial trial of the following officers:

Crewman Noah Lessing

Crewman Marla Gilmore

Crewman Brian Sofin

Crewman James Morrow

Crewman Angelo Tassoni

* * *

Federation Medical Board 

Federation Medical Institution

San Francisco, North America

To whom it may concern:

This is a request for the official approval of the medical examinations attached. All materials required are included. You will also find recordings of the practical examinations and my letter of recommendation.

The student in question has been under my careful tutelage for the last three years as well as having previous field medical training from Starfleet Academy. I have included letters of recommendation from his commanding officers should you feel you need it, but it is my opinion as a medical doctor that the officer in question is fully qualified and ready to practice without supervision.

I await your decision.

Doctor Zimmerman of the USS Voyager

Delta Quadrant

* * *

Kathryn 

This will hopefully get to you without too much interference. There has been some rumbling amongst some of the Admirals recently. I wanted to give you fair warning, though I don't imagine what they can do at this point, but I'm afraid they will find a way to make trouble some way or another. Please be careful, not everyone can be trusted right now.

Owen Paris

* * *

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

**From**: The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Review of records and logs.

The board has finished reviewing your records. We will reconvene tomorrow to make any decisions about questions we have on your behavior, please be available for questioning through the communications link.

* * *

Dear Isabella, 

I'm so happy about your pardon. I know it must be strange for you to finally officially be a part of Starfleet, especially after how much you avoided it when we were younger. Sarah and I are both waiting in anticipation for more news on the other pardons. Please let us know as soon as you do.

Things have settled down here. I don't have much to report to you. Voyager was brought up in news broadcasts the other day. It seems the press is finally aware of the impending lack of communication. They didn't make too big of a deal about it though.

I've decided to stick through my job through the end of the month. After that I will ask for leave so I can have time to figure out what I want. I have enough credits saved up to get by for awhile. I can't keep ignoring the fact that I'm dissatisfied.

I've been updating some of my training recently to fill the time when I'm not working or with Sarah or Elena. I know you were recently explaining how much astrometrics frustrates you, but I fill just the opposite. I'm rediscovering what I love about my work. All of the new research is fascinating. Of course if you ask me to fix any equipment I would be completely in over my head. It's amazing how different two sisters can be. Still no matter how different, I miss you.

I ran across some old holoimages the other day of when we played hoverball. I'm sending them along so Marta and your friends can have a laugh at our silly uniforms. I'm also sending along holoimages that I've gathered from all of our parents' records. I thought you might like to have a little more of home, and since this is something I can send, I wanted to give it to you.

Write again soon,

Love,

Alisia

* * *

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

**From**: The Desk of Admiral Hagan, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

**Regarding**: Legal status of crewmembers formally of the USS Equinox

As decided in their hearing the following officers have been court-martialed and sentenced to rehabilitation. Due to the situation you are asked to accept official guardianship. The officers are aware that upon their return to the alpha quadrant, pending good behavior, they will be released with a dishonorable discharge.

Crewman Noah Lessing

Crewman Marla Gilmore

Crewman Brian Sofin

Crewman James Morrow

Crewman Angelo Tassoni


	3. Shipboard Life & An Idea

I still don't own etc, etc, etc.

I don't have a beta, please excuse any roughness around the edges.

I do my research, but I do take some liberties here and there. If you see any glaring mistakes they may or may not be on purpose, but feel free to point them out. While I'm on the subject of research, this story never would have come to be without the aid of two sites, Janet's Star Trek: Voyager website and the Star Trek: Voyager Lower Decks website.

A little back-story so you aren't completely confused: The storyline goes AU some time mid to late season 7, pre-that nasty relationship thing with Chakotay and Seven, post-everything else. This is maybe a year after the point where it goes AU. If I make any references to something that happened on the show after the point that it's supposed to go AU, assume that the event I refer to happened as it did on the show.

This entry is a little short, I'l try to have more next time.

* * *

Board of Civil Contracts 

Marriage Division

Federation Headquarters

To whom it may concern:

As Captain of the starship USS Voyager, a mission that has been in deep space for several years and will continue to be so for some time, I have performed several marriages in the last two years. The members of these unions have requested that their marriages be officially and legally recognized by the Federation. The officers who would like there unions legalized are listed as follows:

Crewman Jim Boylan & Crewman Penny White

Crewman Neal Ashmore & Ensign Nora Ashmore (formerly Atwell)

Lieutenant Andrew Williams & Lieutenant Lenna Williams (formerly Jameson)

Crewman Jeff Carlson & Ensign Sofia Ryan

Ensign Ava MaCormack & Ensign Charles Mulchaey

Ensign Emmeline Jor & Ensign Belsen Tabor

Lieutenant Thomas Paris & Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres-Paris

Crewman Alex Grimes & Ensign Kelly Blain

Attached is all the legal documentation necessary.

Captain Kathryn Janeway

USS Voyager

* * *

**Status Report**

Life Support Secondary

To: Captain Janeway

Food Supplement & Ration Inventory Assessment

2nd Quarter

Logged By: Ships Secretary Lt. Rollins & Morale Officer Neelix

Airponics Bay production is at optimum. We recommend that in order to increase production that an officer should be assigned to take over care for the airponics bay full time. We would also like to propose expansion of the airponics bay when it is feasible. With recent energy shortages and tighter rationing the crew is partaking in airponics grown products 52 more than they have in the past eight quarters. The expansion of Airponics is projected to produce 85 of our food and nutritional needs, allowing the unused energy to be used for other things. Attached are charts showing the projected data based on statistical analysis taken by the computer over the last several years.

Regulated Emergency Rations have been completely restocked since the last major depletion.

* * *

Mr. Rufus Hadersby 

Sector 0095832

New Brunswick

Route 08591-45939-09238

Dear Mr. Hadersby,

We are sorry to report that your request for the official autobiographical position for the USS Voyager has been denied. At this time the legal rights must be obtained from the crew itself, and in absence of their consent Starfleet's official position is to deny any such request. Thank you for your inquiry.

Ms. Ellen Turner

2nd Undersecretary to Admiral Donall William

Starfleet

Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco

* * *

Interdepartmental Memo 00044892 

From: Lt. Carey, Engineering

To: Seven, Astrometrics

The main sensor array has been showing slight fluctuations. Please assist with the diagnostic that will be run by Lt. Torres at the beginning of alpha shift tomorrow.

* * *

"Personal log, Lieutenant Deborah Myers. 

"Tomorrow is my 48th birthday. It's hard to believe we've been on this ship almost eight years. A little over eight years ago and I was home taking care of my boys. God how I miss them. It's never been easy to be without them, but it's especially hard on occasions like my birthday. I remember the birthday before I accepted the position on Voyager. Holland was eight and Ashton was seven. They surprised me with breakfast in bed. Henri must have helped because neither of them was skilled with programming a replicator just yet. I still see them like that in my head Holland's bright eyes and messy hair, Ashton's gap toothed grin. It's hard to reconcile the recent holos with those little boys I left behind. They're both so close to being grown now. I'm not ready for them to be grown yet.

"Eight years ago I accepted the situation fairly easily. We didn't have time to do much else. We had only just been stranded and we were facing the Kazon and then the Vidians and having to get used to all these new people, people we had to put our faith in so that we could all survive. It was easy to not think about what being here, so far from home, meant. Now there's been plenty of time to contemplate all we've missed.

"I guess for today….and tomorrow, I will let myself think of those things. Maybe the day after I will try to remember all I've gained.

Computer save log."

* * *

Mr. Henri Myers 

Sector 010486

New Brunswick

Route 07291-46287-20768

Dear Mr. Myers,

I am the Emergency Medical Hologram aboard the USS Starship Voyager. It is my hope that you are not entirely unfamiliar with my identity, but in case you aren't I will explain a little. As you know Voyager is right now in the Delta Quadrant, and since its transport there it has been without a flesh and blood chief medical officer. I am the hologram who has served as the chief medical officer for the last eight years. Your wife Deborah has been one of my patients over those years.

Lt. Myers is aware of my interest in holonovels, and told me about you. I assure you, though I have yet to resolve the legal issue regarding my sentience, I do have legal rights as an author. The reason why I am writing to you is regarding my latest holonovel. Lt. Myers informs me that you specialize in computer engineering and holography, and that you have a particular interest in adventure holonovels.

I think that my latest holonovel will hold particular interest to you, I am sending you a short demo, and if you are interested, I could use a representative in the alpha quadrant to help me with the publication process.

Dr. Zimmerman

Starship Voyager

Delta Quadrant

* * *

_TOP SECRET Access Code BETA2xxxxx_

**To**: Captain Kathryn Janeway

**From**: Project Pathfinder, Science Division

**Regarding**: Proposal

This document is top secret due to the sensitive nature of certain information contained within. Please be careful to keep the contents under lock until they are cleared for more public access.

Captain Janeway, we have recently discovered a wormhole that we may be able to use to our advantage. Preliminary reports suggest that though the wormhole cannot be used from your end to travel home, that we may be able to send a ship to you.

More information will follow as soon as possible.

* * *

Dear James, 

It seems only yesterday that Mckenzie blew out the candles on that big blue rocket ship cake. Can you remember how excited she was? Her daddy had just been posted on a new ship, and she was so proud.

I can't say it's been easy raising her all these years without you, and I know we'd talked about giving her a brother or sister, and now I'm afraid that will never be, but please know that even with all of the difficulties and disappointments, that there has never been a better day than the one when we found out you were still alive.

I guess some things never change either. Mckenzie's still very proud of her Daddy, and her fascination with starships has only grown stronger. She's very diligent in her studies, which I guess she got from both of us, but she's also passionate about the things she's interested in, which I know she got from you.

I miss you even more when I see that passion shining out of her eyes. She's determined to have that big black expanse and all those stars. She wants to be like her Daddy on the starship Voyager. I'm afraid I'm going to lose here to those stars much sooner than I want to, but I know that with a mind and determination like hers that I can't do much about it. Last week she was telling me about her studies, and it made me feel like she'd already surpassed me. Some of what she talks about sounds almost like she's speaking a whole new language.

You would love to hear her talk. She gets started on a subject and she'll tell you everything she knows about it. She has so much focus. Your mother says you were just like her when you were her age. Of course your mother doesn't get to see Mckenzie's mischievous side either. Yesterday she somehow conned our neighbor to let her use her yard for some experiment she wanted to try. Of course the experiment made a spectacular mess. Mckenzie is definitely a challenge, but one I love.

I wish you could be here, but since you can't, I will try to share with you some of our lives. I'm including some of the newest holos, including one of the mess. I hope they bring you a smile.

I miss you everyday.

Love,

Amy

* * *

Messhall Stock Inventory (short) 

40 kilos Root Vegetables

38 kilos Vegetables (non-root)

12 kilos Fresh Fruit (26 Varieties)

10 kilos Cheeses in 5 varieties

07 kilos Dried Herbs

15 kilos Dried Tea & Tea Substitutes

02 kilos Dried Keladieron Meat (spicy)

22 kilos Dried Beans (15 varieities)

05 kilos Nut Varieties

03 kilos Bread

Loss

01 kilo Ongorion Chocolate

Needs

01 kilo salt


End file.
